Spencer Betrayed
Spencer Betrayed is the fifth episode of the third season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on March 6th, 2014. Synopsis Spencer's world is about to be turned upside down! Plot The episode opens up to what seems like the perfect date for Allison and Spencer. Allison, who's moments away from having her first kiss with Spencer, pulls back when Spencer leans away to shut off his phone. When Spencer goes to read the text he receives from Ben, Allison becomes a mixture of both worried and curious when he begins to scowl. Spencer confronts her about whether or not the text, which reveals that she had been on a date with Nate, is true or not and Allison comes clean, admitting that it was. She begins to explain that while she did go out to dinner with him, it was not her intention to go on a date. Spencer asks if she has feelings for Nate and Allison confides that she is unsure of what she feels for Nate, however she knows that she feels something. Spencer feels heartbroken and betrayed after hearing this, pained by how she went behind his back to date him even though she bears the knowledge of how much trouble he has brought him in the past. Allison expects him to lash out when she sees his anger boiling but is surprised when he, instead, looks at her in pain. When Spencer says he never expected this from her, Allison attempts to explain herself further, admitting that she has feelings for Spencer too and that it's genuine. A saddened Spencer agrees but mentions that what she feels for Nate is genuine as well. Declaring that they're done, Spencer walks out on Allison and their date. The next day at school, the students are gathered in the auditorium for an assembly. Spencer finds himself walking into a room of chaos as students argue their opinions on whether or not they agree with Mr. Hart spying on them through their technology. Andrew, who's arguing with Dex, shares that he thinks what Mr. Hart is doing is a violation of privacy while the latter thinks that Mr. Hart has brought a lot of good to the school. Dex brings up the fact that they shouldn't be punished for the students who hadn't read the terms of use agreement before using the items. The debate between students continues as others join in such as Maria and Chris who don't mind that they're being recorded as long as it teaches backstabbers and sneaks a lesson. Nicole scoffs at this, calling Maria paranoid now that she's the only cheerleader who didn't leave to join another group. Ryan sides with Andrew and Nicole on the basis of him not wanting people to know what's saved in his search history. Spencer is then asked his opinion and responds that it's best not to trust anybody and keep your guard up at all times. It is clear through his answer that he is still hurting over Allison's betrayal. Mr. Hart walks up to the podium, trying to break conversation and get the students to focus on him. Spencer shouts for everyone to be silent and succeeds as his friends are shocked by his sudden outburst. Mr. Hart then goes on to admit that he has been monitoring the students by way of technology and that because so much arguing is going on between students due to secrets being kept he is installing security cameras around school. Most students become inspired and listen in awe as Mr. Hart explains that by having the cameras around, an end will be put to bullying, violence, and mischief. This unnerves Spencer who is uncomfortable by the heightened and increased surveillance. When the students begin to clap in approval for Mr. Hart, Andrew and Nicole suddenly stand up in protest, claiming that Spencer was right about him all along and that they don't trust him. A chant about Spencer being right begins to build around the auditorium, an event that doesn't go unnoticed by Mr. Hart. Spencer notices Mr. Hart glaring at him from the podium as the students resume their bickering. Deciding to leave, Spencer is walking in the halls when he is stopped by Nate. Nate begins to taunt him about going on a date with Allison and having her prefer his company over Spencer's. Spencer struggles to remain calm but manages to keep his composure and recognize that Nate is trying to instigate a fight in front of the security cameras. When Spencer turns to leave, Nate advises Spencer to visit Wilson High's wrestling match later that night. When Spencer wonders why he would go to the match, Nate reveals to him that Allison isn't the only one of his friends keeping secrets. Initially thinking that it's a trick, curiosity eventually gets the better of Spencer and he catches a bus to Wilson High. Arriving at Wilson High, Spencer walks into the gym and sees Owen. Furious with his friend, Spencer confronts a surprised Owen and demands an explanation. Skazz, Darren and Steve see the scene unfolding before them and move to block Owen from Spencer. Angry when Owen is called one of them, Spencer fights off all three of them before moving to push Owen up against the wall. Owen explains that he joined because getting an athletic scholarship is important to him. Spencer is offended by his lack of loyalty and truthfulness, stating that he wishes Owen had been honest with him from the beginning and not tried to protect him from the truth. When Spencer yells, demanding to know why everyone is keeping things from him, an awkward silence falls when Spencer realizes the position he's put Owen in. Letting Owen down from the wall and his grip, Spencer brushes himself off and, for the second time that day, walks out on a friend. After school the next day, Spencer is getting books out of his locker when Mr. Hart approaches him and leads him into his office. Mr. Hart convinces Spencer that it's for the best to be on his side and prevent any protests about the technology since it will protect people from getting hurt by each others secrets. Spencer, still feeling burned by his friends betrayals, reluctantly agrees to work with him. At an organized protest later on with Nicole, Andrew and Ryan, the three of them are surprised when Mr. Hart walks in on their meeting. The episode ends with Spencer walking into the room beside Mr. Hart, announcing his decision to side along with Mr. Hart in support of the new technology. Bonus Scene Nate meets up with Dex later that night and orders him to continue digging up more dirt on Allison. Dex questions Nate on why he continues to act like he's interested in Allison now that he's gotten his revenge on Spencer. Nate confesses that his feelings for Allison are not an act and are genuine enough to bring out a new side of him. Kimi opens up her locker to find another note from her secret admirer who tells her that the day where he will reveal his identity is getting closer now that no secrets are safe inside the school. Chris approaches Maria at lunch in the cafeteria. Maria, who is sitting alone at the table she used to sit at with her cheerleading team, is skeptical and annoyed by his presence. Chris, who thinks they shared a moment earlier during the assembly, shares that he knows who is responsible for the destruction of the cheer team and thinks that she should know as well. Erik chats with Delilah on the phone who reveals that she is one step closer to becoming an official student at Twin Branches. Erik warns her that it's not the best time to join their school since there's so much drama involved in everyone's lives. Characters *Spencer Cooper *Allison Applebee *Nate Crawford *Owen Harris *Andrew Grant *Nicole Blackwell *Mr. Hart *Skazz *Steve *Darren *Dexter Albright *Maria Gonzalez *Chris *Ryan Powell *Kimi Chen (Bonus Scene) *Erik Ericson (Bonus Scene) *Delilah Horner (Bonus Scene) Trivia *The episode is the first episode from the Troublemakers reboot not to have featured one of the members of the Troublemakers program—Paige. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed Category:Year 6 Category:Troublemakers